sneeze story
by yankeegal13
Summary: christmas is coming to the kingdom but a dilemma hits the mario bros.
1. Chapter 1

**Before starting the story, I just wanted to let you guys know I got a story request for a Mario story where Mario sneezes. Thanks to the person who left the request**

It was a cold winter day in the mushroom kingdom, Mario and Luigi were preparing for the Christmas holiday because this year they were invited to Daisy's cottage along with the rest of their friends but the two still had to decorate their own house first. Luigi decided to stay inside to put the tree and candles and any decorations that could be left inside while Mario decided to put the decorations up that go up outside. Luigi saw Mario come downstairs and he asked Mario, "Bro are you sure you want to go outside like that, aren't you forgetting something." Just then Mario said, "You're right, I forgot to change out of my pajama pants. I should put them on." Before Mario got upstairs, he started getting an itch on his mustache. Luigi asked, "Mario are you okay, are you getting sick or something, if you are I can ask one of the girls to help." Mario covered his nose than said, "No I'm good." Luigi then said to Mario, "No problem, you just go take a nap I'll take care of everything while you take a nap I'll bring you some tea when I'm done."

After leaving the room Luigi was in, Mario decided to go upstairs to take a nap when suddenly he felt the tickle from earlier and before he knew it, he let out the most powerful sneeze he felt so he decided to hope into his bed to see if he could get some sleep so he tried to put his pajamas ready and just as he got his pajamas ready, he let out more sneezes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, on the other side was Luigi. Luigi said, "Hey Mario, you there I heard some sneezing are you okay." Mario tried to talk but instead he just let out a moan so Luigi opened up. Luigi opened the door and said to Mario, "I finished putting up the decorations and brought the tea I promised you." Luigi asked Mario, "Are you okay, you sound pretty bad, are you able to tell me what's wrong." Mario then nodded his head no so Luigi decided to feel Mario's forehead. When Luigi was done feeling Mario's forehead, he felt a strong heat coming out of his head. Luigi said, "Sorry Mario but you seem to be running a fever, I think you might have a cold." Mario then started moaning again, Luigi then said, "Here let me get the thermometer real quick to see how bad your fever is. When Luigi came back with the thermometer, he placed it on the back of Mario's tongue to try to get a reading. When the thermometer was done taking the reading, Luigi said to Mario, "Sorry Mario, it looks bad, since it appears that your voice is affected I'll tell you, you have a 103 fever." After taking Mario's temperature Luigi decided to step out briefly to let Daisy know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

After luigi took care of some of Mario's needs, he decided to step outside to call Daisy to tell her what was going on. Daisy asked, "Hi luigi I was going to call you later today, what's going on, do you need to tell me anything." Luigi said, "A sudden situation came up where I need some help for a few days can you help, it concerns Mario." Daisy said, "I'll be right over we can discuss it then." After that conversation, luigi hung up the phone.

While luigi was waiting for Daisy, luigi heard a sneeze fit upstairs so he went upstairs to check on Mario. When he got upstairs he saw Mario attempt to walk to the sofa to get comfortable, luigi had to wear a mask while in the room to avoid catching a cold. When Mario was safely on the sofa, luigi decided to put a warm space blanket on Mario to make him comfortable to get him some things he would need. When luigi finished taking care of Mario's needs, he heard the doorbell ring, on the other end was Daisy. Luigi said, "Hi Daisy I'm so glad you're here. What brings you here." Daisy said, "You called me earlier and it sounded like something urgent came up, is everything okay." Luigi said, "Its hard to tell, I mean it's nothing too serious but it is serious enough to tell you it may affect me and Mario coming to visit you for Christmas." Daisy asked, "Luigi, has Mario gotten sick, if so why didn't you let me know yesterday. My Christmas party is in four days." Luigi said, "Mario should be okay by then, he has a bad cold that affected his voice so I'll need some help until his voice comes back." Daisy said, "So that is what's wrong, I'll call peach later to help you guys out while I try to figure something out."

Luigi and Daisy kept talking a few more minutes but the conversation was interrupted by a sneeze. Luigi and Daisy went upstairs, Mario was still on the sofa but he was out of tissues. Luigi said to Mario, "Here let me get you some more tissues." Suddenly Daisy decided to stay in the room with Mario while Luigi went to get a box of tissues and before Luigi got back, Mario got into another sneeze fit. Daisy said to Mario, "Wow Mario, you must be feeling pretty bad, do you want me to get you a mask to sneeze into." Mario nodded his head yes. A minute later, luigi came in the room, luigi asked Daisy, "Hi Daisy, does mario need anything." Daisy said, "I was about to get him a mask to sneeze into. Luigi said, "I'm okay if you want to get a mask I have one on already so you should get more, I need to get some stuff later on to help with Mario while he recovers." Daisy said, "Maybe yoshi and peach can take care of it later, just tell me what you need and I'll have them get it." Luigi said, "The big things we need are medicine, tissues and more masks, I don't want anyone seeing Mario unless they have a mask." After the conversation, Daisy decided to leave and left Luigi alone with Mario.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days passed since Daisy last visited. Mario was slowly getting his strength back. He wasn't sneezing as much as he did a few days ago but it was still a concern. Peach decided to come visit the bros to see how they were doing. Luigi said to Peach, "I'm so happy you could help us out. Peach said, "Its no problem, I love helping you guys out so it's my pleasure." Luigi asked Peach, "How did you find out about our dilemma." Peach said, "Daisy told me after she visited you guys, she told me you guys were having a hard time so I stopped by with some stuff you requested." Luigi said, "It was very thoughtful of her, sometimes I forget especially near the holidays." Just then luigi and peach heard some footsteps. Luigi said, "Bro what are you doing awake you were sound asleep earlier are you starting to feel better." Mario said in a soft voice, "A little bit yes." Luigi said to Mario, "I still think you should be resting instead of walking around too much." Peach asked, "Is everything okay, is it warm for you." Mario said in a soft voice, "Yes too warm." Peach said, "Lets let Mario stay in here for a bit so he can have visitors." Luigi said, "You sure Peach, I still have some unwrapped gifts and it's two days before the Christmas party." Peach said, "I got an idea, I'll let you wrap the gifts so I can help out Mario." Luigi said, "That sounds like a great idea."

When Luigi was done wrapping his presents, he decided to go check on Mario, Peach was also in the room so Luigi asked Mario, "Hi bro, do you need anything." Mario said in a soft voice before going into a sneeze, "Some water is fine." Peach said to Luigi, "If you are good then I should head out, let me know tomorrow if you guys will be available in a few days for Daisy's Christmas party okay." Luigi said, "No problem peach, talk to you tomorrow." After the conversation Peach left and decided to leave the bros alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, it was the day of Daisy's Christmas party. Mario woke up early he was still sneezing a bit but he was on the mend, his throat and voice were not affected as much but he did feel well enough to walk around. When Mario got downstairs, he saw Luigi making breakfast. Luigi asked Mario, "Mario, you're finally awake how are you feeling." Mario said, "I'm doing better, thanks for asking." Just then Mario set out a slight sneeze. Luigi said, "Bless you." Mario said, "Thank you." Luigi asked, "You sure you want to go to Daisy's house while in your condition, while I'm glad you have your voice back and your throat is not as bad, you still have a cold so I wanna make sure you'll be okay before we head to Daisy's place." Mario said to Luigi, "Luigi, as long as I keep some water on me and keep the mask on I should be okay but we can leave if my cold acts up." Luigi said, "That sounds like a great idea for you to enjoy the party." After Mario and Luigi talked, they headed out on their way.

When Mario and Luigi got to Daisy's house, they were greeted by Daisy. Daisy said, "Mario, luigi, both of you came, how are you doing." Luigi said, "I'm doing good thanks for asking." Daisy said to Mario, "I'm glad you decided to come as well." Mario said, "I'm glad to come too." Luigi then said to Daisy, "We brought our gifts for everyone I just finished wrapping them last night." Daisy then said to Luigi, "That's so thoughtful." Luigi asked, "Is everyone we know available, or are we going to expect some no shows." Daisy said, "The only no show we are expecting is Peach, she got sick yesterday she suspects she has a cold, she's in the guest room relaxing." Luigi asked Daisy, "Do you want us to drop off any presents for her in the room later on." Daisy said, "I'm going to check on her in a few minutes so I'll bring them then."

While Mario and Luigi were enjoying the party. Mario started sneezing more intensely, not intense enough to leave immediately but still pretty intense." Luigi asked Mario, "Bro are you okay, I heard you sneeze again." Mario said, "Yes I'm okay, I'll just get one of my waters out." Luigi said, "No problem and remember what we said earlier, if it gets bad enough we can just head out." After a few more hours at the event, Mario said to Luigi, "Luigi, I think we should leave, the sneezing is getting much worse and I'm out of water to drink." Just then Daisy got Mario's attention. Daisy said to Mario, "Mario, are you okay, it sounded like you are not completely over your cold you had this week." Luigi said, "He felt okay this morning, I don't know what happened." Daisy said, "If it's okay, does Mario want to take a nap in the guest room." Mario said, "I guess I'll be okay with it." Daisy said, "Why don't you enjoy the rest of the party, I'll take Mario upstairs to rest." Luigi said, "That's fine with me."

After a few minutes, Luigi saw a familiar face, it was toad and toadette. The two asked luigi, "What was all the ruckus earlier, we didn't find anything broken but it was still concerning enough to ask you." Luigi said to them, "It was Mario, he was okay for a while but his cold he had this week acted up." Toad and Toadette said, "I hope that he gets better soon, we just finished opening our presents and wanted to give you guys yours but if you want to give Mario his gifts later that is fine as well." Luigi said, "That is okay with me."

After talking to everyone for a few minutes, luigi decided to go to the guest room. Daisy said to him, "Mario is asleep right now, do you need anything." Luigi said, "Mario has some presents from some of your guests, can I drop them off and spend some time with Mario." Daisy said, "Normally I wouldn't allow it, but since you are his brother, I guess I'll be okay." About an hour later, Mario woke up from his nap. Mario asked, "Where am I, what am I doing here." Luigi said, "You're in a guest room at Daisy's castle." Mario said, "What about the party." Luigi said, "Daisy escorted you out of the party, your sneezing got her attention so she took you here to rest." Mario said, "Thanks luigi." Luigi said to Mario, "Speaking of which, I ran into toad and toadette they had some presents for you, do you have enough strength to open them up to see what's inside." When Mario opened his presents up he saw one of them was some different tea assortments and the rest of the stuff were general household items but Mario's favorite present he got from them was a little Walkie talkie. When Mario was done opening his presents he drifted back off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days have passed since Daisy's Christmas party. Mario was showing signs of improvement from his cold however he was still in the three day respite period where he could spread if he wasn't careful.

When Mario woke up from his nap he saw Luigi was there. Luigi said to Mario, "Hi bro, how are you feeling, are you feeling any better." Mario said, "I'm feeling much better actually." Luigi said, "That's good to hear." Suddenly Daisy came by to check on them. Daisy said, "Mario I'm so glad you're awake." Mario asked, "What do you mean." Daisy said, "Remember a few days ago you guys came to my party and you were enjoying yourself, I heard a sneeze downstairs so I went to see and Luigi was there, well the sneeze got my attention and I brought you upstairs to rest, but I remembered Peach was in my bed so I had to move you here." Mario said, "It's all clear now, but how does that apply." Daisy said to Mario, "If you had let me know earlier I could have let you stay home." Luigi said to Daisy, "Mario and I talked before coming I just found it odd you got our attention." Daisy said, "It's no problem, I was so caught up taking care of Peach that I must have forgot."

After the three of them talked, Luigi said to Daisy, "Me and Mario are going to head out now, we can check on Peach later if it's okay." When Mario and Luigi got home, they immediately called Peach. When the two called Peach, Peach said, "Hello, who is this." Luigi said, "Its me and Mario, how are you feeling." Peach said, "I'm doing okay, just resting right now, toad and toadette are with me at the moment." Mario said, "That's good to hear, sorry about a few days ago, I was excited to see everyone, but toad and toadette filled me in yesterday when I started feeling better." Luigi said to Peach, "Are you still with a cold, or are you over it already." Peach said, "I still have a cold but I have someone here to help but thanks for checking on me guys." Mario said, "No problem, also I hope you feel better soon."

After the two got off the phone, Luigi asked Mario, "What would you like for lunch." Mario said, "I feel like some having a sandwich." After the two finished lunch, the boys enjoyed their Christmas presents.


End file.
